


Animagus

by I_accidently_became_obsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, Smut, lots of fluff, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_accidently_became_obsessed/pseuds/I_accidently_became_obsessed
Summary: In sixth year Draco finds himself conflicted. Originally he was going to use his newly acquired skill by becoming a ferret to spy on Harry and Dumbledore, though when he stumbles across Harry as a ferret Draco is faced with some complications, new feelings and a disapproving family. What will he do? Does he continue with his task or does he go on his own path?This work is not finished and is a work in progress, I will be updating it almost everyday and will edit it as soon as I have finished.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 43





	Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited but I'll edit when the work is done and repost then but in the mean time enjoy.

Draco had no idea why he was doing this. Really he just wanted to see if he would turn out to be a ferret. Since his fourth year at Hogwarts he’d wanted to know if his animagus would be a ferret, like what that horrible Mad Eye turned him into. It was a truly horrific day, first Potter barely paid him any attention, then when he finally had his chance the weasley ruined it AND on top of that Potter had the audacity to insult his mother. It didn’t even end there, no no, Moody came out of nowhere and transfigured him into a ferret, then tortured him until McGonagall had to save him. It was a horrid day, not to mention his talk with Snape. 

However, horrors aside, being a ferret had its advantages. He could sneak around the castle unnoticed, spy on people, sneak out of the dorms or the manor and not get caught. He could do a myriad of things and go unnoticed, he could get away with anything. Especially now, in sixth year, when he had been given a very important task by The Dark Lord himself, it would be so much easier to complete if he could sneak around as a ferret. 

The process of becoming an animagus is long, but Draco was determined, also it would help to get Potter off his back. And to think all he needed to do to get Potter’s attention was act like he didn’t want it, well too late now. But after all those days and weeks of preparation, he was finally ready to change for the first time. Draco hardly ever got nervous, no he just got butterflies in his stomach. They just seemed to be swarming at this moment, making his hands shake, his palms sweat, his vision was even starting to blur, but he would remain undeterred. Nothing and no one would stop this now. He’d finally get to find out if he truly was a ferret. 

Draco thought it best to do this in the room of requirement, it made sense, no one would be here. The room had conjured a mirror for him, which he was standing in front of. He wondered what would happen to his clothes when he transformed. Would they go to some magical limbo? Fall to the ground? Get shredded if he changes into a larger animagus? None of the books seemed to mention this detail. He quite liked the shirt that he was wearing, a stylish button up, cream coloured, soft and wrinkle free, absolutely immaculate, unlike Potter’s clothes. Jumpers with holes in them, muggle jeans. Great now he’s thinking about Potter when he’s about to change into a Ferret, way to ruin this Potter. He looked back into the mirror, facing his reflection, challenging it, he looked at his sleeve, he knew what was lurking under there, that horrible Dark mark. That was another reason this shirt was his favourite, it hid his Mark. He hated that Mark, but he had a job to do. He looked away from his forearm searching for something else to focus on. He looked into its eyes, moved closer to them, they usually looked grey but sometimes they were more blue. Right now they looked pale blue, pale like the rest of him, unlike Potter’s naturally tanned skin. Merlin! He’s thinking of Potter again. It’s just the nerves he tells himself, pull yourself together, he takes a deep breath that fogs up the mirror, you’ve read about this for months, it doesn’t hurt, you’ll be fine. He moves back from the mirror, looks himself up and down almost as if it’s the last time he’ll be able to, and then closes his eyes.

When Draco opens his eyes the room looks bigger, everything looks bigger. He trots over to the mirror, but jumps back when he sees himself. I did it! He thinks, I’m a fucking ferret. Draco looks around him, notices a lack of clothes. Damn I really hope I can get those back. Draco decides to change back, just to make sure he can, he does in fact get his clothes back, then he opens the door to the ROR and changes into a ferret to test out the best ways to sneak around. 

He makes his way to the slytherin dorms, keeping to the walls and shadows to stay inconspicuous. It didn’t work. That damned Potter just has to ruin everything. Of course he sees Draco. Potter doesn’t just glance at him either, no, he looks almost like he recognises Draco, THEN, he picks Draco up. Picks HIM up. He also smiles at Draco! It’s like he wants to annoy Draco.  
“Hey little guy, where did you come from?” he’s utterly insufferable, but his hands are so nice and warm. Draco realises just how tired he is, the books did say that he may experience symptoms such as tiredness after the first change, but he didn’t think he’d be this tired. Despite it being Potter he decides, fuck it, I’m tired and I’m going to sleep, Potter even lets him. “Aw, are you tired?”  
Draco is already drifting off, but then he hears a familiar voice, “Where is Draco?” oh no. Pansy and Blase cannot see him, not now and not like this. Luckily Potter also doesn’t want to be in the company of pansy or Blase and says, “Lets go to my room, you can have a nap there.” For some reason this made Draco’s little ferret heart beat fast, really fast. He hoped Potter wouldn’t notice. 

Draco had no real desire to see Potter dorm, he had no reason to. But as soon as they entered Draco felt a bubbling sensation flow through his body. He couldn’t place the feeling exactly, it was a cross between nerves and excitement, almost as if his tiny ferret body couldn’t handle these new emotions. Potter was carrying him straight to one of the beds, Potters Draco assumed. He murmured things to Draco all the way to the dorm and was still murmuring to him now, things like, “You’re so tiny” and “aw, look at you, so adorable” it was sickening really. His voice was too many octaves higher than usual, still Draco couldn’t help but love the new attitude that Potter had toward him. It was so much better than the usual hatred in his voice, in his eyes, his stance, his whole being. Now a kindness replaced it, a warmth that Draco assumed Potter only reserved for those he cares about, someone who is not Draco. He almost resented Potter more because of it. At least until Potter said, “C’mon baby, I’m tired too, let’s sleep on my bed.” Then he really did resent Potter. How dare he be so nice to a random Ferret but not an eleven year old boy who just wants to be his friend. No, Draco let that go, he does not dwell on past grievances, he is a Malfoy, he has dignity. He is sleeping in Potter’s bed, with Potter, as a ferret and he has dignity, who is he trying to kid. 

This was not part of the plan, he was going to sneak into the Slytherin dorms and change back then come up with the best way to utilize his new skill. Now that plan has been intercepted by Potter and utterly ruined by his exhaustion. Well he’ll just have a quick nap and leave when Potter falls asleep. 

~~~~

Draco opened his eyes, light was streaming in through a gap in the closed curtains, he felt warm arms wrapped around him. What? Draco had not gone to sleep in someone else’s bed, had he? He looked at the curtains again, RED, they were RED! No, he’d fallen asleep with Potter in the Gryffindor tower. Luckily Potter had had the foresight to close the curtains around the bed so no one else had seen him. The only problem was that he’d changed in the middle of the night, he was no longer a ferret. What if Potter had seen him, well he probably would have kicked him out, right? That didn’t matter right now. What did matter was Draco’s escape plan, he’d turn back into a ferret, check that everyone else was sleeping, turn back so he could open and close the door and turn back into a ferret to get back to his dorm. Simple plan, nothing that could go wrong. 

Draco didn’t want to leave. Potter was so warm and the Slytherin rooms were so cold in winter. Maybe if he just turned back into a ferret now he could stay, just until Potter got up then he’d be able to sneak off. Yes that was a better plan. He’d be able to better blend in among the hustle and bustle of students getting ready for the day. So he’d be late for breakfast if he stayed, but he didn’t really care about that. All Draco cared about was the warmth of Potter. The feeling of Potter wrapped around him. Potter’s nose nuzzled into his neck. Potter’s legs tangled with his own. Potter’s chest pressed to his back feeding Draco his warmth. Potter’s cock pressed against his arse. Potter’s cock pressed against his arse? Why did Draco even think of that? It was quite noticeable. The length of it. The hardness. What was Draco thinking? This is Potter. You do not think about your enemy like this. It’s like rule number 1 of enemies: Do Not Think Of Thy Enemy Romantically Or Sexually. Draco has violated that rule. Perhaps he should leave, before it’s too late. Though it’s already too late really and what more harm can be done? 

~~~~

Draco turned back into a ferret, still snuggling into Potter though. He went back to sleep in Potter’s arms, one of the better sleeps he’s had in so long that he can’t remember his last good sleep. 

He was awoken by movement behind him. Potter was getting up, slowly and carefully almost as if he was attempting not to disturb Draco. At this his heart melted and sped up simultaneously. But Draco quickly put his feelings aside and jumped off the bed, still a ferret thank Merlin. Though as soon as he made a break for the door Potter grabbed him up, brought him close to his face and said, “Where do you think you’re going?”  
Back to my dorm Draco wanted to say but, he couldn’t say anything, just squeak indignantly.  
“C’mon, you can stay in here today. It’s too cold outside right now, stay in here where it’s warm.” Potter said as he walked back over to his bed, Draco squirming the whole time attempting to escape Potter’s grip. Potter put him back on his bed, smoothing back his fur and said, “If you stay here I’ll bring you back some breakfast.” 

Draco wasn’t going to lie, he would have loved to take Potter up on his offer, but he really needed to get out of here. So, as soon as Potter’s back was turned he made a break for it. The door was left open by one of the others so Draco could slip through. He leaped down the stairs and out the portrait hole, left open by another careless Gryffindor. He ran as far and as fast as he could, slowing only once he got to the corridor that led to the Slytherin dorms. He checked to see if anyone was around, surprisingly no one was, and changed back. 

Draco made his way up to his room where he was met with a mostly empty space; only a few people were left in the dorm by the time Draco finally made it back. This was good, Draco would be able to get ready in peace. He discarded yesterday’s clothes, threw on his uniform, brushed his teeth and hair, magically of course gave himself a once over in the bathroom mirror. He looked halfway decent, not as good or put together as usual but good enough to pass. 

He was one of the last to breakfast, sitting down next to Blase and across from Pansy. He quickly ate some toast, slathered in butter and honey, and washed it down with tea, sweetened with two sugars and a spoonful of honey, with milk lightening the colour. Pansy gave him a look that said you’re late, but we’ll talk about it later. Blase barely looked at him, too absorbed in his conversation with Nott to pay any attention to his surroundings. 

Once Draco finished his breakfast he looked up, he just couldn’t help himself, though he wasn’t expecting the chosen one’s eyes on him. He just wanted to glance at that arrogant prick, but now he was locked in a staring contest with Potter. Draco started to worry that maybe Potter was on to him, that he knew Draco was the ferret, but he couldn’t know, not really. Sure Potter could suspect that it was him but, Potter can’t possibly know. Draco would be safe so long as he alway made sure never to give Potter any reason to suspect him. Still Potter was staring at him, the worst part was that Draco didn’t even mind, in fact he liked it, more than liked it, it was turning him on. He had to look away just to prevent an erection. What was happening to him? He hated Potter, he didn’t get turned on by him. That was something that was not meant to happen. All he did was accidentally sleep in Potter’s bed with him. There was no reason to feel this way about Potter. He’d have to worry about it later though because he had potions now, with Potter as well, hopefully he wouldn’t get too distracted. 

~~~~

Hoping was too much to ask for. Draco was too distracted to properly make his potion, getting an A for Acceptable where he’d usually get an O for Outstanding. He was also too distracted to focus on the notes for charms, Flitwick snapping at him to pay attention. He got the transfiguration spell wrong because he was too busy watching Potter, luckily he was able to salvage it before McGonagall could get too irritated by his incompetence. He was also hopeless at lunch, unable to follow any conversation because all he could do was look at Potter. He would look back at Draco occasionally, scowling each time he locked eyes with Draco, but Merlin, a scowl looked good on him. How had he only just realised that Potter looked good?

Dinner was worse because now all he could think about was becoming a ferret again and finding Potter so that he could stay with him tonight too. He did have some homework to do but it wasn’t much. He’d be able to go to the library after dinner, get his work done in an hour, put his things away and go find Potter before eight thirty. It would be fine and he’d be able to sleep in because there are no classes on weekends and he can go to the kitchens for food if he needs to. 

~~~~

Draco’s plan was going well so far, he’d gotten his homework done and was making his way to his dorm to put his things away. However, he didn’t quite make it when he was accosted by Pansy. He’d forgotten that she would want to talk about why he was so late to breakfast.  
“Draco.” Pansy said in a mock formal way.  
“Pansy.” Darco said, imitating her tone.  
“So-,” seh dragged out the ‘o’, “where were you this morning? Usually you’re the first one down.”  
“Well, you know who asked me to do something for him, so that's where I was.” he lied, he couldn’t tell her the truth. “I will also have to continue to do as he’s asked tonight so I’m going to put my books away now and do that.” Draco looked at Pansy daring her to stop him. “So, if you don’t mind I’m going to go now.” Draco finished.  
“Oh, well just be careful, ok?” Pansy looked at him, eyes wide and full of sincerity.  
“Don’t worry, I’m always careful.” 

With that Draco bolted up the stairs to his dorm, dumped his stuff and ran back down and out the portrait hole. He had overheard the golden trio talk about going to the girls bathroom, the one with Moaning Myrtle in it, tonight. So with that information in mind he made his way to the ROR to change, out of sight. Once he’d done that he trotted over to the girl’s bathroom to wait for Potter. It didn’t take long for them to come out. They were chattering about something he didn’t care about, until Weasley stopped and pointed at him saying to Potter, “Hey mate, your ferret’s back.” At this Potter’s face lit up, he looked over at Draco and swiftly walked over to sweep him up into his arms. Draco immediately snuggled into his embrace, reveling in the warmth. How was he always so warm? “He really likes you doesn’t he.” Weasley laughed.  
“Yeah, he does.” Potter answered.  
“Just make sure he doesn’t have rabies or something.” Hermione added sounding bored but concerned.  
“Yeah, Yeah. He’s fine.” Potter dismissed her. 

~~~~

The trio sat in the common room for a while discussing Gryffindor business or something, Draco didn’t know because he just curled up on Potter’s lap and went to sleep, Potter stroking his back. Draco loved the feeling, Potter was so warm, his movements so loving and soothing, Draco couldn’t ask for anything better. He was rudely awoken by Potter lifting him up and taking him to his room. But when they got there Potter put him on the bed, and started to get undressed. Draco didn’t know whether to look away or to see what Potter had to offer. In the end he chose a mixture of watching and glancing away. From what Draco could gather Potter is quite thin, he has a few muscles here and there, but not much. He’s quite good looking though, despite the scars on his arms and chest and back, when and how Potter got them Draco can only guess. Overall Potter is attractive and that is all Draco needs to know. 

Potter gets into bed next to Draco, is this really creepy? Draco thinks, well it’s only as creepy as I make it. Draco decides. It was Potter who brought him here anyway so really he’s to blame, bringing random ferrets into bed with him, it’s like he’s trying to be the dumbest ass in the whole of Hogwarts. It’s surprising, really, that The Dark Lord hasn’t been able to kill the prick yet. Also, who cares, Potter is his own personal heater. Draco thinks, So really it’s just all about warmth, not Potter, no one is taking advantage of Potter, nope, just maybe the situation. Besides, Potter never needs to know. 

Draco curled into Potter, relaxing into his touch as the boy began to stroke his back again, so soft and soothing, Draco wondered why he was so mean to this boy so full of love. If only things had gone different that first day they met, and their first day at Hogwarts together as well, maybe they could have been friends. Draco didn’t get to dwell on this for too long because after only a few moments he fell asleep. 

~~~~

Draco opened his eyes, stood up and stretched. Thankfully he was still a ferret. He looked over at Potter, still asleep, he looked so peaceful. It’s really not fair, why should Draco have nightmares and horrible sleeps when the Chosen One gets to sleep like a rock? No it was fair, Potter was on the right side of the war, he was part of the good side, Draco, like all the Malfoy’s, was on the wrong side, the side with evil. Draco looked down at his little ferret arm, no Dark Mark in sight. That made him feel better. He probably never would have gotten it in the first place if he’d been friends with Potter. It was too late though, Potter would never be friends with him now, would he? Perhaps if Draco was really sincere in his apology then Potter would see that he really did want to be on his side, that he could be an ally. Draco was fairly intelligent, he'd be able to help the trio in their fight against evil, help them research and plot. He’d even be able to spy for them, like a double agent. He could give false information to The Dark Lord. 

Yes this would work, if Draco could just explain to Potter that he has had a change of heart, that he wants to help and that he’s sorry for all he’s done in the past, then maybe, just maybe Potter would forgive him. Draco looks back at Potter, so peaceful, and trots onto his stomach, curls up and falls asleep, content with his decision to formally switch sides of the war. 

~~~~

Draco let out a yelp as he hit the floor. Potter must have rolled over and made Draco fall off. That knob, to think Draco wanted to be friends with him. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” Potter had jumped out of bed and crouched next to Draco, he picked him up and was rocking Draco back and forth in his arms. “I’m so sorry, baby,” Potter kept murmuring to Draco. Once Potter had put Draco back on the bed, he also got back in and propped his pillows up so that he could sit against the wall. Potter pulled Draco into his lap and continued to apologise to him, patting him and making sure he wasn’t hurt. Draco was more shocked than hurt, he really just loved that Potter was so worried about him. Draco was sure now that he wanted to be an ally to Potter, a friend. He would tell him later though. Potter would probably not appreciate the fact that Draco had slept with him the last two nights. 

Though Draco would love to stay and curl up in Potter’s lap he really should get back to the slytherin dorms before anyone gets too suspicious. He got up out of Potter’s lap and bounded to the door. Potter looked up at him, a questioning look on his face, so Draco scratched the door to let Potter know that he wanted to leave. Potter walked to the door, “You want to leave? Don’t you want to stay, just for a little longer?” Potter said, hand on the door knob. Draco scratched the door again, indicating that he wanted to leave. “Oh ok but promise you’ll come back?” Either Potter is delusional or he thinks that a ferret can actually understand and acknowledge a promise. Nevertheless Draco nodded and scratched the door again. Potter opened it for him and walked down the stairs with Draco to open the portrait hole for him too. “Bye, baby.” Potter said, as he waved to Draco. He looked back to see that Potter was closing the portrait, Draco felt sad, almost like he’d never see Potter again. He didn’t know why his feelings had changed so much, first he hates Potter, then he’s so attracted to him that he can’t focus and now he’s sad to leave the boy. What was going on with Draco? 

~~~~

Most people were either still asleep, studying or at breakfast when Draco got back to the dorm. He‘d turned back in the corridor, making sure no one saw him and made his way up to his room, uninterrupted. He was able to shower, change and get ready without any disturbance from others. That was the good thing about being in Slytherin, most people knew what personal space was. People would generally keep to themselves, knowing that if they disturb someone, they would get hexed. 

Once Draco had finished his morning routine, properly this time, he made his way down to the Great Hall to join his friends for breakfast. When he got there he automatically looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if Potter was there yet, he was, and he looked so good. His hair ruffled, just like always, his cheeks slightly red, he was wearing one of his jumpers, though this one didn’t have holes in it - none were visible at least - and Draco fell a little more for him in that moment. Draco had always been attracted to males more than females, though he tried to repress those feelings because he knew he’d never be able to act on them. His feelings for Potter however, were not going to be denied, they really wanted to be felt. For some reason Draco just could not push them down. They were there and they did not want to leave. But he couldn’t just stare at Potter, so Draco forced himself to look away as he finished the rest of his breakfast that he barely even noticed eating. Whilst he finished his tea he thought of how he should best approach Potter. Should he send a note? Would he read it? Should he just walk up to him and tell him? But what would he say? He can’t just say ‘I’m good now’ Potter would never believe that. Draco hadn’t even realised that in all his thinking he’d looked back over to Potter, who was also looking at Draco. Well this is it Draco thought, If I can just tell him now then it’ll be fine. Draco jerked his head towards the doors of the Great Hall and stood up. As he walked towards the doors he looked back to see Potter standing, telling his friends, what Draco assumed was that he was leaving. Draco continued walking, once he reached the doors he looked back, caught Potter’s eye and nodded to the left to indicate that he would wait for him there. 

Potter didn’t take long, he was out seconds after Draco. They looked at each other, Potter questioning and suspicious, Draco open and sincere. Potter sighed and said, “I knew it.”  
Draco was bewildered to say the least, “knew what, Potter?” Draco asked.  
“Don’t play dumb Malfoy. I know about your animagus.” Potter said, motioning to Draco.  
“Oh, that. Yeah I just wanted to apologise.” Draco said, trying to sound as sincere and sorry as he could, it was difficult seeing as it was not an interaction common between himself and Potter.  
“Apologise?!” Potter looked astounded, “Draco Malfoy, wants to apologise, to me?” Potter said, disbelief colouring his words.  
“Yes, Potter I want to apologise. Not just for invading your privacy, but for everything.” Draco started.  
He explained how sorry he was for all he’d done over the years. Said that he realised the error in his ways and that he wanted to change, that he wanted to help Potter defeat the Dark Lord. While he explained this Potter nodded, not speaking, just letting Draco talk. Then he started to smile, no he started to grin.  
“Why is your face doing that?” Draco asked, motioning to Potter’s face, a disgusted look on his own.  
“Smiling, you mean?” Potter laughed, laughed.  
“Yeah that.” Draco said.  
“Well mainly because I thought that I’d never see the day that you’d apologise. But also because you’re brilliant.” Potter looked triumphant.  
“Ah, what?” Draco felt like he was missing something.  
“Just you, I mean, you’re an animagus, which by itself is amazing, but you’re also on our side now. Assuming that you are telling the truth.” Potter looked at him, serious.  
“I am, I wouldn’t lie about something like that.” Draco assured Potter.  
“Ok well,” Potter scratched the back of his head, “just, I don’t know, apologise to ‘Moine and Ron as well and you’ll have to make an effort to prove that you really are on our side. I believe you, but I don’t trust you.” Potter could be very mature, when the occasion called for it, Draco thought.  
“Of course, Potter, I’ll apologize and explain everything to all you Gryffindors, I want to be on the right side of the war. I completely understand that I need to work to gain all of your trust, and I will, I’m here to help.” Draco said. 

~~~~

After the conversation with Potter, Draco went over to the Gryffindor table to apologise and talk to all of Potter’s friends. It mostly went well. That was the good thing about Gryffindor's; they were all very forgiving. Draco finally felt like he was doing the right thing, it was a good feeling.

Draco apologied to Neville first, for all the years of bullying and unnecessary torments. He made sure to make it utterly clear that he was very sorry for everything that had happened and that he would work hard to make things right.  
He then apologised to hermione and Ron, for not just the slurs and name calling but for any harm he may have caused them in their pursuit to rid the world of the dark lord. He made it abundantly clear that he would do what he could to help them from now on.  
He of course apologised to Luna, ginny, Seamus, Dean and the others at the table, he wanted to make sure that everyone knew that he was sincere in his apologies and that he'd make up for past grievances.

Once he was satisfied with his apologies he sat down and started eating, not realising how hungry he'd become. Though since he was around gryfindors he felt that he didn't need to be polite and well mannered while eating so he dug in. 

He didn't notice Harry look over and smile at his display; shovelling mash potato into his mouth, followed by a spoon full of mushy peas, washed down with a gulp of whatever was closest. He only noticed Harry once he put his hand on draco's shoulder and said "Hey, you might want to slow down there, we don't want you choking on your food," he smiled, then followed that with a mumbled, "at least not any more."

What Harry didn't know was that Draco didn't feel like he was quite welcome or forgiven yet. He felt as though he needed to eat as fast as he could, even though he was incredibly hungry he still felt that he needed to get away from Harry's group of friends because he felt like an impostor. He felt like he shouldn't be there, like he would just mess everything up again and they'd all hate him even more. He felt like no one could truly forgive him, like no one should. 

~~~~

Draco finished his food and abruptly got up, all eyes turned to him, “Um, thanks for being so kind to me, I know I don’t deserve it, so thanks. I’ll be leaving now though, I’ve got a lot of homework to do so I’m going to go to that now. Anyway, um, bye.” Draco had never felt so inarticulate, so vulnerable, he didn’t know what to do so he just left, as swiftly as he could. He didn’t want those eyes on him anymore. He definitely didn’t want Potter’s eyes on him anymore, finally looking at him like a friend. So long he wanted Potter to look at him like that, so long that it didn’t feel real. Almost like it was forced, or imagined. 

Draco walked through the open doors, looking behind himself only once to make sure no one was watching. When he was sure he was out of sight, he ran. Ran all the way to his dorm. When he got there he grabbed a book and a blanket from his trunk, then he was running again.

Out of breath but finally sure he was alone he slowed down to a walk again, he always came here when he needed to be alone. It was his only sanctuary, the Room of Requirement, full of everything and nothing at the same time. It was whatever he chose it to be, all he wanted right now, a couch. He’d brought a book but what he wanted, needed more than anything was a nap. Draco put his book on the floor next to the couch, draped his blanket on it and layed on the couch curled up under the blanket. 

He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t get comfortable, he thought of Harry, how warm he is, how when Draco curled up as a ferret next to him he could always sleep. He may not have Harry but he did have himself, he could curl up as a ferret. Perhaps that would help him sleep, the past two nights were better than any this year, maybe it would help. 

Though right as he was about to change, the door opened. “Draco?” he heard the familiar sound of Potter’s voice.  
“Ah, what are you doing here? And why did you call me ‘Draco’?” Draco asked, attempting to shift the focus to Potter.  
“I was looking for you, I still don’t quite trust you. I had to make sure you weren’t up to something.” Potter said as he walked towards Draco warily.  
“Right, well you can stop fretting I’m just having a nap, apologising is tiring.” Draco tried to sound like he wasn’t hurt by the fact that Potter didn’t trust him, he knew that it was reasonable for Potter to still be untrusting but it hurt none-the-less. “But Potter, if you don’t even trust me then why call me ‘Draco’?”  
“Well, ah, um, well, that-that was, I didn’t mean to.” Potter stuttered out.  
“Mmhm, ok well if you’ll just let me nap now, I’m quite tired.” Draco said, lying back down.  
“No.” Potter said.  
Draco sat up and looked at him, “What do you mean, ‘no’?”  
“I-” Potter looked around as if searching for the answer on one of the walls, “Just, no. That's what I mean.” Potter walked over to stand in front of me, then sat abruptly.  
“Potter, what are you doing?” Draco swept his legs over the side of the couch and sat facing Potter.  
“I’m staying.” Potter said in a way of explanation.  
“No you’re not. Look Potter, I know that you think you can do anything because you’re the chosen one, but really you can’t. And you can’t just sit there and watch me sleep. For one thing, it’s creepy and for another, it’s creepy. Now leave before I make you.” Draco pointed his wand at Potter.  
“It’s creepy is it? Well you’d know, seeing as how for the past few nights a ferret has been sleeping with me, a ferret that looks a lot like the one Moody turned you into in forth year.” Potter looked smug but Draco kept his wand raised. “Would you consider that to be creepy?”  
“I- you’ve been sleeping with a ferret? Yeah I’d say that’s creepy Potter also, too much information. There are some things you really should keep to yourself, especially, who or what you sleep with.” Draco hoped he sounded incredulous.  
“Stop playing games Malfoy. I know it was you. I knew the first time I saw you, no ferret is that white, also you changed back in the middle of the night. Not all of us have the luxury of sleeping properly, some of us, have what’s called trauma which gives us insomnia. I can’t sleep through the night, I knew it was you.” Potter didn’t take his eyes off of Draco.  
“Well then, why didn’t you say anything, and why did you act like you didn’t know?” Draco questioned.  
“I didn’t say anything because I was waiting for you to say something first. I came up here to give you the chance to say something, when you didn’t I realised that I would have to, I just wanted to give you the chance to tell me.” Potter got up, “Well I guess that’s it then, I’ll see you later.” Potter started walking to the door and Draco got an insane idea.  
“Wait! Please.” Potter turned to face Draco. “I’m sorry, I should have told you, I was going to, I just wanted you to trust me first. I didn’t even mean to, I was going to sneak out once you were asleep and never go back, I was going to leave I promise, it was an accident. You were just so warm and it was the first time I’d changed, I was exhausted. I wasn’t going to come back either, but I haven’t slept properly in so long, but when I was with you, I finally felt safe enough to sleep.” Draco didn’t realise he was crying until he looked up and saw Potter through a blur of tears. “I’m sorry.” Draco sobbed. He hated crying in front of people but he didn’t care that Potter could see him crying. In fact he was glad Potter was there, like just his presence was comforting.  
Potter ran over to Draco and pulled him to his chest, hugging him, “Hey, hey Draco, it’s ok, I forgive you. I didn’t know. I didn’t know.” Potter whispered, soothingly and stroked Draco’s back with one hand, the other running slowly through Draco’s hair. Draco hugged Potter back, clinging to him for dear life.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Draco sobbed into Potter’s shoulder.  
“It’s ok, Draco.” Potter whispered.  
“No, no I’m so sorry, for everything.” Draco pulled back to look at Potter through teary eyes.  
“I know, you already apologised for everything, and it’s ok we all forgive you.” Potter said to Draco, pulling him back into a tight hug.  
Draco shook his head and pulled back again, “No, it’s not ok, it never will be. How can you forgive me, I was going to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore, I still have to. If I don't He’ll kill them, He’ll kill me. I’m so sorry, Harry, I’m so sorry.” Draco stood up and started to run again, too ashamed of himself to stay.  
Potter grabbed Draco’s arm, pulling him back into a hug, “I’ll help you, ok, you don’t have to do anything, I’ll help you Draco you’re not alone.” Draco didn’t realise how alone he’d felt until Harry said those words, until he suddenly didn’t feel so alone anymore.  
“Thank you, thank-” Draco blubbered into Harry’s neck.  
“Hey, it’s what I do.” Harry laughed and hugged Draco tighter. “C’mon, let’s sit down.” 

The two boys moved to the couch, Harry wrapped the blanket around Draco and put his arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. They sat in silence for a while, Draco quietly crying and Harry comforting him.

“Do you still want to go to sleep?” Harry asked, breaking the silence.  
Draco did want to sleep, he was absolutely exhausted, though he wasn’t sure if Harry would be ok with it. “Well,” Draco cleared his throat, “yes but will you stay?” Draco looked into Harry’s eyes.  
“Sure, now lie down, you need to rest.” Draco did what Harry said and Harry brushed Draco’s fringe out of his eyes.  
“Actually would it be ok if I-” Draco didn’t want to make Harry uncomfortable.  
“If you what?” Harry looked at him sweetly.  
“No, never mind it’s fine.” Draco said.  
“You can tell me,” Harry brushed his fringe back again.  
“It’s just that I can fall asleep better, if I, well when I- in my animagus form.” Draco stuttered out.  
Harry smiled at him and said, “I know, I sleep better when you’re in your animagus form as well.”  
“Really?” Draco said incredulously.  
“Honestly I’ve slept better the past two nights than I have my whole life. I’m meant to hate you, but, I just feel so much better when you’re around, like you keep me grounded or something, I don’t know, I’m not very good at expressing my feelings. I can hardly identify them most of the time anyway.” Harry laughed without humor.  
“You’re doing a better job than I am,” Draco smiled at Harry and sat up, he spun around to face him and said, “I mean I practically worshiped you throughout my childhood, all I wanted was to be your friend. So long I imagined us meeting, Father always told me that people would respect our last name, I just assumed that you would want to be my friend because I’m a Malfoy. I imagined it for so long that it felt real, I was just a boy and you were my only friend, I’d tell you everything. I used to write you letters, I never sent them obviously, but I wanted to. I never had any proper friends so I had to invent one, and you were famous, the best of the best, you were the only one good enough for me. So when I got to finally meet the real thing and you rejected me, it was like my only friend, the one person I trusted most in the world, had just dumped me for someone I was always taught was less, unworthy of someone like Harry Potter, I hated you then. My best friend.” Draco looked at Harry’s astonished expression.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”  
Draco cut him off saying, “And if you did? What then? Would you have been kind? That’s not the point, Potter, I don’t blame you, I was an arrogant prick, I know that now, but back then that’s all I knew. I know better now though, I’ve learnt from you, how to be good. I’m better because of you and if after all these years you’ll finally reconsider my offer of friendship?” Draco looked to Harry, hopefully, expectantly.  
“Draco, I already did, friends?” Potter held out his hand.  
Draco lunged forward, knocking Harry’s hand out of the way to hug him, he squeezed Harry so hard, scared that he would change his mind, or that he wasn’t being serious, “You’ve no idea what that means to me, no idea.”  
“Yes well, I guess it means a lot considering I’m having a hard time breathing.” Harry choked out.  
“Oh, sorry” Draco said, sheepishly releasing his death grip on Harry.  
“It’s ok, now why don’t you do what you came up here to and have a nap, and you know what I’m going to nap too, you can sleep on my stomach, if you still want to sleep in your animagus form.” Harry said, as he started to lie back.  
“Ok.” Draco said, finally assuming his animagus form and snuggling into Harry’s chest.  
“G’night, Draco.” Harry said as he stroked Draco’s back.  
Draco sighed contentedly.

~~~~

Draco woke up a few hours later, disoriented. He felt something move beneath him, then he remembered, “Harry?” he looked down and evidently he was no longer a ferret.  
“Yeah? Oh Merlin, what time is it?” Harry looked around, then he reached down beside the couch to retrieve his glasses.  
Draco checked his watch, it read a quarter to five, “it’s four forty five, we slept through class.” Draco sat up, realising that he was still lying on Harry.  
“Oh, sorry. At least we can still make dinner.” Harry said, stretching as he sat up too. He started laughing.  
“What? Why are you laughing?” Draco looked down at himself to check that he looked ok, “is something wrong with my hair?” Draco smoothed down his hair.  
“No, no you look fine, you ponce, it’s just that if you asked me two weeks ago if I thought I’d have a nap with you, I would have said it was impossible, ludicrous to even ask.” Harry stated into another fit of laughter, Draco quickly following.  
“Oh, oh, ah, stop laughing, it hurts, please please it hurts.” Draco tried to stop his laughter, only to start up again at the sight of Harry laughing.  
“I can’t. It’s not even that funny.” Harry said laughing even harder.  
“Ok, ok. On- the-the count of th-three we... will both stop laughing.” Draco said, barely able to get his sentence out.  
“One.” Harry said.  
“Two.” Draco added  
They both looked at each other and said, “Three!”  
Harry laughed even harder, “no! No more laughing! Just take a deep breath.” Draco tried. “Stop it!” Draco’s sides hurt and his cheeks were aching, he just wanted to stop laughing, he didn’t even think. He really didn’t mean to, he was just suddenly kissing Harry Potter. “I- sorry, I just had to stop laughing,” Draco broke the kiss.  
“Don’t be sorry.” Harry said and he kissed Draco, his joyful air gone, now replaced with a serious one. Draco was so startled he didn’t even know what to do, he froze. After a second the shock wore off and he felt tingles all through his body, every nerve lighting up. He kissed Harry back with so much passion that Harry let out a surprised moan that was muffled by Draco’s now hungry mouth.

Both boys pulled away for air, once Draco could speak again he said, “I didn’t know you-”  
Draco was cut off by Harry saying, “Neither did I.” he smirked at Draco, then brushed back his hair and kissed him again, just a short sweet kiss and said, “I like your hair a lot better like this: free. It looks so much better on you, and I’ve been dying from the urge to brush it out of your face, to run my hands through it.” he ran his fingers through Draco’s hair then as if to prove his point.  
Draco could think of only one response to that, “I’m surprised I’m not already dead from how much I’ve wanted to fix your hair. I mean do you even brush it?” Draco reached up to pull at one of the many strands that were out of place.  
Harry laughed and grabbed Draco’s hand, stopping him from trying to fix it, and brought it to his lap, lacing their fingers together and said, “I’ve given up on trying to brush it, usually I just sort of run my hands through it and hope for the best.”  
Draco looked down at their laced hands, his milky pale fingers alternating with Harry’s tanned ones. “Yeah I can tell.” he looked up at Harry, their eyes met in a mutual desire, they leaned in but before their lips could touch Draco dropped his head and asked, “Are we going too fast? Should we slow down and talk about it?”  
Harry whose eyes were now open, lifted Draco’s chin to gaze into Draco’s eyes, “Do you want to slow down?” he asked softly, “because if we are going too fast I’m happy to slow down.” he moved his hand to Draco’s cheek and Draco leaned into the touch, “we can talk about it, we should.”  
“Yes please. It’s just too much right now and I’m still groggy.” Draco crawled to Harry and hugged him, because the feeling of heat in his cheeks was not going to go away any time soon and he didn’t want Harry to see his face flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and actually getting this far! 
> 
> If you didn't hate this then you should check out some of my other fics.
> 
> xxx


End file.
